What Love Mean
by Kujyou Kirarin Chan
Summary: Seorang pria yang pernah kehilangan seseorang yang disayanginya.. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui perasaanya sehingga ia pun kehilangan arti dari cinta.. Saat ia sedang terpuruk datanglah perempuan yang ingin membuatnya sadar apa itu cinta


A/N : Konichiwa minna san , perkenalkan aku Kujyou Kirarin Chan Aku adalah author baru di Fandom Kamichama Karin ini , Dan sebenarnya fanfic ini aku terinspirasi dari Fanfic Angel Da Ma Vie & Fanfic My Love is My Rival , Untuk kedua author yang membuat cerita diatas aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar besarnya sudah memberiku inspirasi

Kamichama Karin By Koge Donbo

What Love Mean By Kujyou Kirarin Chan

" Selamat ya Kazune " Ucap seorang pria berambut hitam pada pria bermata safir disampingnya

" Satu saat nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu , kak " Ucap wanita bermata safir dengan rambut digerai

" Iya " Ucap pria bermata safir yang bernama Kujyou Kazune itu

Kazune adalah pria idaman di sekolah ini , Ia selalu mendapat ranking pertama di kelas disusul oleh adiknya Kazusa kemudian disusul oleh Kuga Jin

" Kakak , aku kan sudah memenangkan juara belikan aku es krim ya.. " Pinta Kazusa

" Ahh , Kazusa mengalahkan kakakmu saja belum sudah minta dibelikan es krim " Ucapku

" Baiklah " Ucap Kazune

"Kazune aku boleh ikut kan ? " Tanyaku

" Iya , Jin " Ucapnya

~ Sesampainya di Kedai Es Krim

" Kazu , apa rencanamu untuk semester berikutnya ? " Tanya Jin sambil memakan es krimnya

" Belajar mengalahkan kakak " Jawab Kazusa

" Kazune , kau tidak takut suatu hari adikmu mengalahkanmu ? " Tanya Jin

" Kalau pun ia mengalahkanku aku juga tidak rugi " Jawab Kazune dingin

" Pangeran es mulai menunjukkan sifat dinginnya " Ucap Kazusa

" Awas , nanti dia marah " Ucap Jin sambil tertawa kecil

" Kak , aku pulang duluan ya " Ucap Kazusa tiba tiba

"Hn.. " Ucap Kazune

~Semester berikutnya

" Selamat pagi " Sapa Miyon dan Yuki

" Pagi " Sapa Kazusa

" Eh , katanya hari ini ada murid baru lho " Ucap Miyon sembari menghampiri Kazusa

" Benarkan , di kelas kita ? " Tanya Kazusa

" Iya , seorang perempuan " Ucap Miyon

" Sensei datang ! " Teriak seorang anak

" Selamat pagi " Sapa semua murid

" Selamat pagi anak anak , hari ini kelas kita kedatangan anak baru " Ucap sensei

" Selamat pagi teman teman , namaku Hanazono Karin salam kenal " Ucap perempuan bernama Karin

" Karin kau duduk disamping Jin Kuga " Ucap sensei

~Istirahat

" Jadi namamu Karin ya ? " Tanya Jin

" Iya , dan kamu ? " Tanya Karin

" Aku Jin Kuga " Jawab Jin sambil mengulurkan tangannya

" Jin " Panggil Kazusa tiba tiba

" Kazu " Sahut Jin

" Aku sedang berkenalan " Ucap Jin

" Oh iya sampai lupa , AKu Kujyou Kazusa salam kenal " Ucap Kazusa pada Karin

" Aku Hanazono Karin " Ucap Karin

" Kalau dia namanya Kujyou Kazune , dia sangat dingin " Ucap Jin sambil menunjuk Kazune

" Ya sudah , ayo kita ke kantin " Ajak Kazusa

~Kantin

" Kazusa , apa kau tahu wc itu dimana ? " Tanya Karin

" Ohh , kau mau ke belakang ayo kuantar " Ucap Kazusa

" Eh , tapi aku ada janji dengan Miyon di perpustakaan , Karin kau hanya belok ke kiri saja ya dari sini " Ucap Kazusa

"Baik " Ucap Karin

_Aduh , sekolah ini besar sekali , Bisa bisa aku tersesat_

"Brukk ! "

" Aduhh " Rintih Karin

" Kamu , bagaimana sih kalau jalan hati hati ! " Bentak pria bermata safir itu

" Maaf " Ucap Karin

" Perempuan selalu begitu " Ucapnya

" Maksudmu apa ? Aku kan sudah minta maaf ! " Bentak Karin

" Memang benar perempuan selalu begitu kan ! " Bentak Kazune

" Eh , kakak jangan bertengkar lagi " Lerai Kazusa

" Dia duluan ! " Ucap Karin & Kazune bersamaan

" Hahaha , kalian kompak " Goda Kazusa

" Huhh " Keluh Kazune lalu pergi

" Ya sudah Karin , ayo kita pergi kakakmu memang begitu " Ucap Kazusa

" Kau lihat , Hanazono itu baru masuk kelas kita sudah menggoda Kujyou " Bisik seorang perempuan

" Iya dia harus diberi pelajaran " Bisik perempuan lainnya

~ Pulang Sekolah

Karin sedang berjalan jalan di taman sekolah menunggu Kazusa yang sedang piket

" Tertangkap kau ! " Teriak seorang perempuan lalu mengikat Karin di pohon lalu memukulinya

" Aaaa " Karin berusaha berteriak namun tidak bisa karena mulutnya dibekap

" Eh ? " Ucap Kazune yang kebetulan lewat taman itu

" Kujyou " Ucap para perempuan itu

_Dia itu kan si anak baru di kelasku , Ah sudahlah Kazune tak usah kau tanggapi dia_

~~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~~

Review Please…

Thanks to reading


End file.
